icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Shattenkirk
| birth_place = Greenwich, CT | career_start = 2010 | career_end = | team = St. Louis Blues | league = NHL | former_teams = Colorado Avalanche | prospect_league = | prospect_team = | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche }} Kevin Shattenkirk (born January 29, 1989) is an American ice hockey player currently with the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League. Playing career Amateur Shattenkirk was drafted 14th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by the Colorado Avalanche. He started his hockey career with the New Jersey Devils Youth Hockey Organization. After he was drafted from the United States National Team Development Program, he committed to Boston University of the Hockey East in NCAA along with fellow 2007 Avalanche draft pick Colby Cohen. After a solid rookie season with the Terriers in 2007–08, in which he was named to the Hockey East All-Rookie Team, Shattenkirk helped take the Terriers to the Frozen Four tournament in 2008–09. After being named in the NCAA Second All-American Team, Shattenkirk then went on to help Boston University take the National Championship 4-3 against the RedHawks of Miami University, assisting in the overtime title-winning Colby Cohen goal. Shattenkirk was named as co-captain, along with Brian Strait, of BU for the 2009–10 season on April 21, 2009. However, after Strait turned professional, Shattenkirk became the sole captain of the Terriers and the first junior sole captain since 1961–62. In 38 games with the Terriers, while focused more attentively to defense he matched his sophomore goal total with 7 and posted 29 points to be named to the Inside College Hockey Preseason All-American and All-College Hockey News Preseason Second Teams. After defeat in the Hockey East semi-finals to Maine, Shattenkirk, along with Colby Cohen, was signed to three-year entry level contract with the Colorado Avalanche on April 3, 2010. Professional On April 5, Shattenkirk was then signed to an Amateur Try-Out contract with the Avalanche's AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, to conclude the 2009–10 season. Shattenkirk made his professional debut, recording an assist and a shootout goal, in a 5-4 victory over Abbotsford Heat on April 7, 2010. On November 4, 2010 Colorado recalled Shattenkirk from their AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, and made his NHL debut in a home game against the Vancouver Canucks the same day. Shattenkirk was one of 12 rookies selected to participate in the 2011 NHL All-Star festivities in Raleigh, NC. On February 19, 2011, in a swap of four former first-rounders, Shattenkirk, Chris Stewart and a conditional second round pick, were traded to the St Louis Blues for Erik Johnson, Jay McClement and a conditional first round pick. Later that day Shattenkirk made his home debut with the Blues at the Scottrade Center, posting an assist in a 9-3 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. International play }} Shattenkirk, entrenched in the U.S. Development Program, first represented the United States in the 2006 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, helping collect silver. The following year, as captain of the Under-18 development program, Kevin was selected to the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championships. He again contributed to the United States winning silver, gaining selection to the All-Star Team and named the Tournaments Best Defenseman. Shattenkirk was named to the United States national team for the 2009 World Junior Championships Serving as an Alternate captain and with expectations of helping USA to a medal, Shattenkirk led all defenseman in scoring with 9 points and despite a disappointing 5th place finish was named in the USA's top three players and praised for strong play by USA Hockey Executive Jim Johannson. Following the completion of his rookie NHL season, Shattenkirk was chosen in his first men's tournament to represent the United States at the 2011 World Championships in Slovakia. In the opening game of the Championships, Shattenkirk scored his first full international goal, in a 5-1 victory over Austria on April 30, 2011. Shattenkirk finished with 3 points in 7 games before finishing in 8th place after losing in the Quarterfinals to the Czech Republic 4-0 on May 11, 2011. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * *Kevin Shattenkirk - Boston Terriers bio Category:Born in 1989 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players } Category:IIHF Player